


isibindi sowesifazane

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	isibindi sowesifazane

UBrienne muhle futhi akanawo umusa, kepha unesibindi njenganoma iyiphi indoda futhi uqine kabili njengabanye, futhi uSer Jaime weNdlu uLannister akabonakali njengohlobo lokudinga okuningi ngendlela yezimfanelo ezinhle zokuhlangana nomuntu. Unomusa ngaso sonke isikhathi - ngisho nakulesiya nganezala ithandekayo kaFrey - futhi akusikho amahora amaningi ohambweni lapho eqala ukubabaza ezinhlungwini zakhe.

"Ngiphinde ngikubize ngeNkosazana yami," emtshela esuka lapho emi khona ekhanda lomkhumbi, ebheke emfuleni, "ngizolikhipha iso lakho, uSer Kingslayer."

Umbheka ezama ukuhlala phansi aqonde, eboshwe njengaye. "USer Jaime 'angakhethwa uma kungathokozisa iMy - uma kuthanda," kusho yena.

UBrienne uphendukisa ikhanda lakhe ukuze alinganise ngokukhazimula. Uthi, "Okungase kube ngcono, ukuthi sisuke kude kakhulu ne-Riverrun ukuze sikwazi ukuthola ithuba lokuthi singathathwa ngabakwaTullys balengiswa abahamba ngomkhondo."

Ubona umhlathi wakhe uqinisiwe kulokho, ecabanga ukuthi ulwa nesifiso sokubonisa ukuthi uyena kuphela olengiswe umthengisi - uzophonswa esitokisini sakhe, kakhulu, noma mhlawumbe ulenga, futhi, kodwa nangaleso sikhathi, umane nje uyisitha. Akakusho lokho, kodwa, kodwa ubambelela emibonweni yakhe eqinile njengoba edume ngokubamba inkemba yakhe. Noma kunjalo, angasho ukuthi ukubekezela kwakhe sekuvele kugqokile, nokuthi kuyindaba yesikhathi kuphela ngaphambi kokuthi akhathale ngokudlala futhi aphele amandla.

Uma uBrienne ethembekile, akasoze alinda. Mhlawumbe uzoba nenhlanhla futhi abe nodlame olukhulu aze abe nesizathu esanele sokumsika. Ngemuva kwakho konke, i-Kingslayer-Slayer isiteketiso esingcono kakhulu ukwedlula noma yisiphi esake saba naso.

Kepha konke akwenzayo kuyabubula futhi ancike ikhanda lakhe emuva. "Yebo," esho, "lokho kungakulingana, nami."

Okokuqala lapho ezwa noma yini ngaphandle kokucasulwa noma ukungabekezeleli kukaJaime Lannister lapho inkemba yakhe ishayisana nayo. Ubona isibani somlilo emehlweni akhe ngendlela azizwa ngayo ngaphakathi kuye, leso sifiso esinqenayo ukusika nokusika nokushisa, ukukhokha labo abawutholile, futhi bawukhonze kahle. Ulwa nohlobo lwentshiseko aluswele enkulumweni yakhe, lapho kukhanya izinwele zakhe zegolide noma indlela ehloniphekile azibambe ngayo.

Ubelokhu emuhle kusukela kokuqala, engcolile futhi ephinde abe yintsha njengoba ayenayo lapho eqala ukuphuma emigodini yase-Riverrun, kodwa iBrienne ayibongi kangako ngobuhle bodwa. Kuphela lapho evimba ukuthambeka kwakhe futhi eshanela imilenze yakhe - ayifihla ngobungcweti, khumbula wena - ukuthi ukuvela kwesifiso kuqala ukuvela.

UBrienne kungenzeka wazi okuncane futhi okuncane kothando, kepha wazi ngokwanele ngocansi. Amanye amadoda abemboshweni kaRenly ayenze iwashi elincanyana elicocekile - konke ababekutholile kuhlakaniphile kakhulu, njengoba amadoda kungafanele akwenze lapho eqoqwe ndawonye njengamaphakethe ezinja ezilambile, eziyiziphukuphuku - ngaphezu kwentombi yakhe. Ngenkathi uBrienne esetholile, ubephonsa ikhanda emuva futhi ahleke umzuzu omnandi, naye ahleke kakhulu ukuba athukuthele. Ubesabashaye bonke begazi, kunjalo, ukuze angazitholi idumela lokuthi uthambile, kepha nokho - bekulokhu kucabanga okujabulisayo ngabo.

Ngokuzayo lapho ehleka khona lokho kulukhuni lapho ezansi odakeni noJaime, eguqe esifubeni futhi inkemba ikhonjiswe emphinjeni wakhe. Futhi ukumamatheka amnikeza kona akuyona into ngaphandle kokubonisa inhlonipho.

Ama-Bloody Mummers anqume isandla sikaJaime phambi kwakhe, futhi konke angakwenza ukuhlala lapho ngaphandle kosizo futhi amemeze phezulu kwamaphaphu akhe ngamasafire nalo lonke igolide kuCasterly Rock futhi, "Uma iqhude lakho liza noma kuphi eduze kwami, Mina ufunge ukuthi kwabayisikhombisa ngenhla, ngizowukhipha. " Lokho kumgcina ukuthi angadlwengulwa, kepha akusizi ngalutho isiqu segazi lapho isandla sikaJaime senkemba sasikhona.

Udlula ngokushesha ngokwanele ebuhlungwini futhi uBrienne ulala lapho eboshwe khona eduze kwakhe. Uzizwa sengathi ubulala umuntu, njengokuhlanza, njengokukhala njengoba engakaze akwenze kusukela eneminyaka eyisishiyagalolunye.

"Ngiyaxolisa," kusho uJaime emzimbeni ongazi lutho, futhi mhlawumbe kungokwesibili empilweni yakhe - kepha ngeke aqhubeke nokuhlala kuRenly, akahlali kuRenly - impela kunjalo.

Basendaweni yokugezela yaseHarrenhal futhi unesandla esifushane futhi esiyezi futhi ewela ezingubeni zakhe, lapho ekugcineni enquma ukuthi, kungani, akakaze abe nokuziphatha okuhle okokuqala - futhi amange. Ubopha iminwe yakhe ezinweleni zegolide enqabile ukuzisika, yize bekungasiza kakhulu ukufihla kwakhe, bese kumdonsela kuye. Uyamvumela, aze amphinde kahle, kodwa lapho behlukana, umnika ukubukeka okudidayo, sengathi ukumanga kungumqondo omusha futhi ongathandeki wokuthi usunguliwe.

Unikina ikhanda lakhe futhi ucishe aphathe umusi. "Ngikholwa wukuthi uzishwabanisa, uSer Kingslayer," kusho yena, engazami ngisho nokuhlekisa.

"Angikungibizi lokho," uyamtshela. Ngemuva kokulahlekelwa yisandla, usatshalaliswa kakhulu nge-chivalry, ayithandayo. Uyakhanya, nokho, futhi ubheka kude sengathi akanaqiniso lokuthi uzokwenzenjani ngaye.


End file.
